KH:Accidentally in Love
by Zemyx Fanatic
Summary: Demyx has always wanted to Tell Zexion his true feelings for him. But when He finally pucks up the courage to will Zexion Shoot him down or Will be actually return the love?Pairings: Zemyx, Implied AkuRoku
1. Just a Dream

* * *

It was a calm day at castle Oblivion.I was in my room playing my sitar to Axel.  
As I strummed my sitar ending the song I looked up and saw Axel Asleep on the floor.  
"What the-...?" I whispered softly as I came across this sight.  
"AXEL!YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T FALL ASLEEP AGAIN!"I pouted as I stood up.  
Axel Woke up a bit startled by Demyx's voice.  
"Wha?"Axel scratched the back of his head and yawned."I'm sorry Dem But."He yawned again," You know that song gets me sleepy.."  
I glared a bit at axel.He always does this to me!"AXEL!IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR MY PLAY THEN TELL ME!"I crossed his arms and turned away from Axel.  
Axel looked at demyx "Awh come on dem!Im sorry!"  
I stood up and walked over to the door."No!Im going to play my music to Zexy!"I slammed the door shut and stomped my way to zexion's room.  
I knocked on it and waited.No response...So I knocked louder."ZEXY!OPEN UP!I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!YOUR ALWAYS IN YOUR ROOM!"

After a minute or two zexion opened the door to Me."What is It XI?"  
I looked and smiled at Zexion."Zexy!Can I preform my new song for you?PLEASE??Axel keeps falling asleep!"  
Zexion shook his head and was about to close the door on demyx when I stuck his foot to stop it from closing all the way.  
Zexion looked up at demyx.When he realized he shouldnt have.  
I Was Making my puppy eyes.No one Can Resist The Eyes.Not even Xemnas.  
To make it even worse for poor zexion I spoke to him in a charlie the unicorn voice "PLEASE ZEXY??"

Zexion Gave In.He knew if he said no again I would pout and never stop annoying him.  
"Alright demyx.But hurry up."

I practicly squeeled and ran past the Cloaked Schemer and Sat on his bed.I bounced happily on his bed a bit to get comfy.Omg, I'm sitting on zexys bed!Where zexion sleeps!I couldnt help it, But I somehow managed to keep a hold on myself.  
"Okay this ones called IF WE HAD HEARTS!" I sighed and strummed my sitar.  
Zexion sat down on his arm chair and listened.  
"IF WE HAD HEARTS!ID GET TO PART!!"I sang out in what zexion calls my 'outside' voice.  
Zexion Stood up."What?Demyx what does that have to do with-?"  
I shushed zexion and kept singing "ID GET TO LOVE!WITH MY HEART!ITS MY UBER SUPER SPECIAL MY ONE AND ONLY HEART!ITS SO UBERLY SPECIAL AND NOT ONLY THAT ID LOVE, ID GET TO TELL YOU WHAT I FEEL AND SEE IF YOU FELT WHAT I FELT IN MY HEART!!"As Demyx sang that part he pointed at Zexion and stopped.I blushed a bit.To tell ya the truth I wasnt used to singing to zexion...The main reason I was blushing was seing that the song was written ABOUT zexion.

Zexion stood there wearing a 'wtf' expression on his face.  
"D-demyx...Dont let Xigbar hear you sing that..."  
I laughed.  
Zexion stared at demyx..  
"...That wasnt a joke demyx...Dont know what that pervert will do to you."

I shrugged..."Erm...Did you...like it?"I was a bit nervous. I know my song sucked but I put alot of effort into this!I put my heart and soul into it..If I had a heart ,(hahaha).  
Zexion smiled one of his rare 'half smiles'.He nodded a bit."Its alot better then what you usually sing..."  
I was so over joyed that I couldn't help it, I Just couldnt hold it in anymore.I pounced off the bed and Hugged him.Zexion flew backwards from the impact and we fell on the floor.

"OMPH!D-DEMYX?!WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!?"Zexion screamed a bit now realizing I was ontop of him.  
"Huh?" I looked at what awkward posistion I was in."oh uh...Sorry.."  
I looked at zexys face and saw a faint blush..He was BLUSHING!I took a mental picture of this! I mentally kicked myslef.Bad DEMYX BAD!...but I knew Id never see zexion blush again!

The door flew open and Axel was looking at me and Zexion.Still in our akward postions.  
Axel Stared."Oh uh S-sorry guys..I didnt think you two were 'busy'-"Axel was cut off as he ducked a flying book toward his head."Woah!hey watch it!"  
Zexion stood up and walked close to axel's face and gave him an icy cold glare."WE DIDNT DO THAT!" He hissed.

Axel got the message."Right!I'll just go see...what roxy is up too..heheh" Axel ran out of there fast.I gotta tell ya being Axel's best friend we were always in trouble.So we had to run alot.But THAT was the FASTEST Ive ever seen him go!Wooooh you'd think he was chasing Roxas naked or something!I chuckled at the thought.

Zexion looked at me."funny?" His voice was still a bit harsh.  
I gulped."N-no zexy...I was just thinking.."  
Zexion raised his visable eyebrow at demyx."About...?What?"  
I scratched the back of my head."Uhh..N-nothing of importance"

We were quiet for about a few seconds...There was something I had been meaning to ask Zexion...  
"Hey...Zexy?Can I ask ya somethin'?" I asked in a nervous voice.  
Zexion nodded.  
"Lets say hypotheticly...That a male organization member Likes you...like the way Axel likes Roxas...and they confessed their 'love' for you...How would you react?"

There was an eerie silence..  
Finally Zexion spoke, "Well...I supposed I'd tell them We cannot love...or feel..And that their emotions would be wasted as we have none...I guess..I'd have to reject their 'feelings'..."

I lowered my head a bit in dissapointment.Part of me was hoping that he'd return that love...Or at least think about it..."oh..."I turned around feeling myself tear up a bit. Zexion Lowered his head until he could see mine..."Demyx?Are you...Crying?"  
I shook my head quickly."No...I just got something in my eyes...The stupid thing won't come out."I rubbed my arms as if warming myself up..I couldnt help it..I just had my 'heart' broken... I started crying a bit harder.He doesnt like me like I like him...He would reject me..And...I couldnt bare it..The one person I was always happy to live for didnt love me...

Zexion saw me break down...He couldn't help but feel like it was his fault I was crying..."Demyx...Did I say something?"I could hear a tone of worry in his voice. I shook my head. I stared out the window,it was raining...Awhh the sky is crying..Like me...I thought..Then I felt warmth around me.  
I looked and saw Zexion was hugging me."Z-zexy?"

Zexion replyed to me "Demyx..I ..L-love y-y-you..." I hugged zexion back.I did a sort of half sob and giggle noise.He somehow understood what that ment..He knew I felt the same.

We held each other for who knows how long...

I heard a loud drum beat in my ears.I woke up and turned off my I-pod...Damn it..It was ANOTHER dream.. I sighed.  
Zexion walked in."Demyx...I want you to know to stop, PUTTING STICKERS ON MY DOOR!" He hissed."I dont need your stupidity!!I get enough of your face!"

I spoke up in a cheerful voice "Roses are Red Voilets Are Blue.  
God made me beautiful What happened to you?" I laughed.  
I didn't really mean it though..  
Zexion sighed and walked off back to his room...I watched him walk away.


	2. Too Far

Zemyx 2)  
(Now Zexy will tell us his point of view)

I walked out.Stupid Demyx.Always so childish...  
Althought...Thats was quite a clever come back...Who knew he had it in him?  
I sighed and made my way to the kitchen.Xaldin should be done preparing the food by NOW.  
I hadn't eaten since dinner..I unfortunately didn't get Lunch.Here In Castle oblivion Xaldin is in charge of preparing the food.  
No one is allowed in or out of the kitchen until Xaldin says so.To make it worse if you were caught, You'd find yourself hanging on the ceiling being held in place by Xaldin's lances.And he Could Only say when you come down..Once Xigbar got caught sneaking food from the fridge.He was stuck to the ceiling for 4 days.no food or water.

I peeked in from the doorway. The only one Xaldin allowed in the kitchen were Myself and Xemnas.  
As Xemnas was the superior and I was the most well mannered and self controlled in the whole organization.  
"Xaldin.Is it done?"  
Xaldin looked at me and shook his head and carried on to cooking.  
He was wearing one of those puffy chief hats.and his apron read 'kiss the cook'.  
I looked at the small white board hanging on the wall beside the stove.This was where we saw what Xaldin was preparing.  
Today he was cooking fried chicken and spaghetti.Great...  
I saw a VERY picky eater.I hate fried chicken...My clothe get greasy, and it takes forever to clean out...  
And spaghetti..yuck...It always made my face a mess.Then Demyx and Axel would bother me about it.  
Always saying things like,' hey eddy spaghetti!' and 'you got something on your face!'.

I sighed and walked out of the kitchen.On my way back to my room I meet up with axel laughing uncontrollably with Demyx.  
Axel sighed."oh hi...zexy.."He smiled a bit.  
"Hello..Axel.." I gritted my teeth.  
Axel didn't notice."Zexion...Me and Demyx here, got you something!"  
"...W-what?"He could sense the tone of surprise in my voice.  
He chuckled."yeah...Just for you..."He smirked and pointed to the wall."Turn and Face the Wall zexy."  
I took a step back."What?Why?"  
Demyx smirked,"So you wont ruin the surprise, Silly!"  
I shrugged."Alright fine..." I turned and was facing the wall as I was instructed to.  
I heard axel speak to me again."Okay now close your eyes!"  
Again I did as he said.I had my eyes closed for a few seconds until I felt something crawling down my back.I flinched a bit.  
"A-axel...What are you-" I was cut off as I felt axel put some more of these things down my back..I shuddered and screamed.  
"AXEL!"

I reached down my backside and grabbed the rather large bugs Axel and Demyx put down my back.I looked down at the bugs in my hand, I then noticed one had sprayed me with something on my head and clothe while they were down my back...Stink bugs...The worst.  
Axel and Demyx burst out laughing.  
Axel fanned his face, "Whoa boy!Zexy!What stinks?!"  
Demyx clutched his sides from laughing so hard "Oh wait!THAT'S JUST YOU!"  
The duo laughed harder and walked away often leaning on each other for support.  
When they were out of sight I dropped the bugs and Stomped on them.Imagining them as axel and demyx.

The pack of idiots...All of them...Why must I always be the base of their pranks?...Great..I sniffed the air.Dinner was ready..I made my way BACK to the kitchen where I was the last to arrive.(dinner in castle oblivion is eaten at 9:00 pm sharp! )  
As I sat down every turned and looked at me.  
"What is it?"I glared at Axel and demyx while I spoke.  
The superior looked at me."Zexion...You stink"  
I straightened up a bit. "What?"  
Larxene pounded her fist on the table making the glasses shake a bit."HE MEANS YOU SMELL LIKE A BUNCH OF DOG SHIT!"

Axel and Demyx were howling with laughter.  
Xigbar spoke up, "The little chick is right bro, you do!"He started laughing as well.It wasn't long till the whole table were laughing at me.  
Xemnas was practicly tearing up from laughter." VI, hahah , please...pfft ahaha! Go take a- S-SHOWER!" He laughed hard as he finished.

I grumbled and walked back to my room and into my bathroom.Great.I missed dinner and I smell like a bunch of crap...I thought to myself bitterly...  
My life had been great until Demyx and Axel showed up...They always make a fool of me...I clutched my fists..I hate them so much...  
They've made my life more of a hell then it is...I sighed.No use getting upset.I turned on the hot nozzle in the shower and I took off my gloves.I finished undressing and folded my clothe and placed them on the counter.I stepped into the shower as the water ran down my back.After 20 minutes I got out and placing a towel around my waist.It took me a few minutes to dress in my pajamas.They were just a plain black with a small organization xiii symbol on the right chest area with my number.6...I walked out and made my way back into the kitchen and looked for Xaldin.  
"Xaldin? you in here?"  
No one responded.There was a note on the counter.I opened it up as it was addressed to me.it read:  
"Zexion,  
I saved you your dinner in the fridge.Enjoy.  
-Xaldin. "

I sighed.Thank Kingdom hearts I get to eat.I walked over to the fridge and opened it up.Sure enough there was a plate for me.I took it out and warmed it up.I waited for it to cool down for a minute.Then I pulled out a chair and sat down.I took a bite of the spaghetti after I swallowed  
Í choked a bit.Damn it...Why does this taste so...I sniffed..Axel..He did something to it...I could smell it..But what?...

I cleared my mess and put them in the sink.As I placed my plate in the sink I noticed a purple sticky note under my plate.  
"what the-?" I removed it and read it..It was from Axel...

"Hey zexy!I hope you enjoy your bathroom break!Thats where you'll be all night

-Unlove Axel and Demyx"

I crushed the note in my hand..Those morons!  
I felt my stomach grumble...No...They didn't!  
I know they didn't put laxatives in my food! I groaned a bit.They did...

I ran to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of stomach medicine.I drank half the bottle before my stomach settled.Thank mansex..I sighed I walked into Axel's room where I could hear Axel,Demyx and Roxas having a small sleepover.I could hear them giggling..  
I pounded on the door with my fist.This time they went too far...Ive had it up to here..

Axel answered the door."Oh, hey zexy...-" He stopped as I pointed my finger in his face.  
"Dont EVER Come near me again!The lot of you!Im sick of your shit.."He could tell my voice sounded harsh.  
Demyx peeked from behind axel "Hey zexy how are you tod-"  
I gave him an icy cold glare with my visible eye."If you come near me I wont hesitate to-"  
"To what?Hit us with your book of poetry?"Axel burst out laughing.  
"I'll Get Superior to turn you to DUSKS"  
Axel stopped laughing immediatly.."You wouldnt..."  
"I would.."

"I pointed at demyx, "I don't want to look at you!"  
Demyx looked like he would cry...  
I walked out stomping my feet..Those imbeciles...How id love to see them be turned to dusks...

Axel Shrugged and closed the door."So demyx!I cant believe you like THAT guy!"Axel chuckled.  
Demyx shrugged."...I dunno..I bet If I can get him to open up a bit..He might be a better nobody..."  
Axel laughed bitterly."ha good luck with that Dem..."


	3. What is this feeling?

Zexion's POV

I threw myself onto my bed.and glared at the ceiling in the darkness...Those fools...Who are they to...  
I turned around and faced the wall.Thinking of a way to get them back...Come on I can do this...  
If those 2 idiots could do it I must be really simple...I lied there pondering my thoughts.  
...20 minutes passed and I didnt have any way to get them back...

Why is this so hard?I thought up of many ways for Axel to be revenged upon..But I couldn't do that to Demy...What the-? Did I just call him 'Demy'?Whats wrong with me?Is it...I like...Him?  
No...no that cant be it...We nobodies cannot love..nor feel...but...if its possible for Axel to love Roxas...then..it may be...

My thoughts stopped as someone knocked on my door.I looked at the door from the darkness.I sighed and got of my bed and walked over to the door...  
I wasn't in the mood for visitors...Not now.Not ever...  
I opened the door to see demyx staring at me.  
"Demyx?I Thought I made it clear I don't want to see you ever AGAIN!"I slammed the door shut in his face.  
I heard a small yelp...I obviously closed it on demyx's face...  
Knocking started over,  
"ZEXY!OPEN UP!PLEASE!LET ME EXPLAIN!"  
"GO AWAY IX!"  
He didn't stop.  
"AW ZEXY PLEASE!I promise not to go near you if you let me in!starting tomorrow!"I could tell he was making his puppy dog eyes at the door.  
He was practicly begging to be let in...  
"NO!Leave demyx.I'm sick of your pranks!"  
Demyx stopped knocking, obviously he sensed the hurt tone in my voice...  
Demyx knocked again but spoke softer.  
"...Zexy...I'm sorry...I don't hate you...I really care about-"  
I had it.I opened the door and yelled right in his face.  
"Demyx, I hate you.Get it straight I don't think your pranks are a great laugh, I don't like your music, I don't like YOU!And Im sick of always being laughted at!Im  
not Emo, Im not depressed, I like my privacy, And I HAVE A QUIET PERSONALITY!"

Demyx's eyes started tearing up..."Zexy...I..I didn't know..."  
I glared at him."How did you not know Demyx?!HOW!No one likes being picked on demyx.I thought you were smart enough to already know that."  
I tilted my head toward the floor and looked away from demyx.By this time we were so loud Larxene, Axel, and Vexen were watching from their doorways.  
I was about to tell him to leave when I felt warmth around me.  
"Huh?"I looked up and Demyx was hugging me.  
"Im sorry zexy...Im sorry.."...  
...He's sorry?I couldn't control myself I just couldn't.  
I got out of his grip and shoved him away and he stumbled onto the floor.  
"You dont know how much you hurt me demyx..You dont know the hell your stupid pranks put me through!Id rather fade then accept your apology!  
Now get out of my sight,XI" I slammed the door shut..

Demyx was outside in the hall crying a bit..I could hear him...

Demyx was still on the floor staring at my door..  
I heard larxene walk over to demyx."Hey..Get over it..He will..He always does..."But her voice wasnt as harsh as usuall...  
Axel's voice spoke after the spectators left.  
"Demyx..I told you..You cant change him...You love him...He just...Doesn't love you...Come on demyx.."  
Demyx sniffed and his voice was weary "I tried...Axel..I really did..."

I heard them walk away I was leaning against my door listening...  
Demyx...He..loves me..after all this time?  
...Its..not possible...I felt warmth on my face...I was...Blushing...Like mad!  
I sighed..Too much was going on in my mind..  
He likes me..I knocked him over and told him I hated him...his music..I admit his pranks aren't very lovable...but then again what do I know?  
I don't have a heart...Yet demyx...Likes me enough as I am...I am a bit...too...quiet...Maybe It does seem like Im depressed...

I opened my door and walked out.Im gonna do It..Im going to tell him...What I feel..  
I tried getting there as quickly as possible.I turned a corner and crashed into axel.  
"Omph!" I was knocked over."A-axel!Wheres demyx?!"  
Axel glared at me."Whats it to you Ass Jockey?"he replied observing his hand summoning small flickers of fire now and then...  
I stood up and grabbed and axel by the collar of his cloak.  
"Listen!You pompous-"  
Axel Shoved me back and hard.I hit the wall behind me."Fat chance Emo.You've hurt demyx enough as it is..."  
I rubbed the back of my head."Get out of my way Axel."  
Axel waved his finger 'no' "You really don't get it.I'm not letting you hurt Demyx anymore."  
I looked up and saw one of axel's Chakrams come hurling at me.  
It cut my left arm a bit above my elbow.."Ugh!A-Axel!WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I could see my blood dripping on the floor.I placed my hand  
on it to help slow down the bleeding.  
Axel smirked, "Come here I'll make it all stop!"  
I groaned."AXEL!STOP!I GOTTA TELL DEMYX!...I LOVE HIM!"

Axel lowed his chakram.."What?"  
I turned away feeling my face burning up..."That's why...I need to see demyx.."  
Axel smiled "WELL WHY DIDNT YOU SAY SO?!COME ON!!"  
Axel opened a dark portal and lead Me through it to demyx's room.I saw demyx chatting on his computer.No doubt talking to marluxia and Xigbar.  
on their AIM..  
Axel winked at me and left.  
I cleared my throat..."Er...Demyx...?"  
Demyx wheeled around and smiled at me."Hi Zexy-...I mean..superior..."  
I shook my head..."No..Just zexion...Or zexy..."  
Demyx beamed at me.  
I blushed."Er...I heard you tell Axel..you..love...me.."  
Demyx's smile faded away.."Yeah I know what your going to say...''Happiness, anger, frustration, annoyance – those are emotions easily duplicated by the brain. Since we don't feel truly feel them, our minds come up with a way to artificially recreate them.' I know..."  
An Eerie silence fell upon us...I noticed Demyx had fallen utterly silent and, feeling his eyes upon me.I looked over to see the blond looking directly at me..  
"Well, do you think or feel it when I do this?" My cheeks flushing, I brought my head up to Demyx's and kissed him. His eyes were closed partly out of shyness but partly because he desperately didn't want to see the look of confusion that was sure to be on Demyx's face.  
Demyx's sea-green eyes widened in shock as he felt my lips upon his. Without thinking, he closed his eyes and he wrapped his arms around my neck, drawing myself up closer and feeling the secure arms of Demyx's drawn around my back. I finally pulled away, the surprise still tainting his gaze at what he had done and the closeness of our faces.  
I grinned happily, my cheeks still blushing. Demyx hadn't pushed away. "Well?" I asked anxiously.  
Demyx suddenly dismissed his excuse. "I," he began hesitantly, short of breath but not from the kiss.  
Not allowing Demyx to try and figure his words out, I brought my lips to his and kissed him once more.

The next day couldnt have been better..Axel stopped the pranks.  
And Demyx and I were closer then ever.


End file.
